


Colazione a letto

by Deb1989



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989
Summary: Sono passati così tanti anni, ma spesso mi sembra che non sia passato nemmeno un giorno.{Drabble | Post|Mockingjay}
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 1





	Colazione a letto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Breakfast in bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987219) by [Deb1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deb1989/pseuds/Deb1989)



Sono passati così tanti anni, ma spesso mi sembra che non sia passato nemmeno un giorno.  
Le stesse sensazioni tornano prepotenti, rendendomi così fragile.  
Non riuscirò a proteggerli.  
Poi c'è Peeta che mi sorride, i miei bambini che salgono sul letto e mi stringono. C'è la colazione a letto. Le loro risa che riempiono la stanza.  
E la paura si affievolisce.  
Accenno un sorriso.  
Poi il piccolo intinge un dito nella marmellata. Ed allora rido perché inspiro l'odore delle albicocche sul mio naso. Rido perché ho loro.  
Perché tornerò sempre indietro, ma loro mi riporteranno sempre al presente. Rendendolo migliore.

**Author's Note:**

> 100 parole
> 
> Sono passati almeno almeno 6 anni dalla stesura... visto e considerato che la drabble ha data 2014. Ho visto che dovevo ancora pubblicare delle storie (ormai dimenticate) e sono andata a recuperarla.


End file.
